Mark Rosen
- Forms = - Human = - Dragon = - Hybrid = }}}} |voice actor = Josh Grelle; Matthew Mercer (as an adult)}} Mark Rosen, also in his world known as Markus, was once the Dragon Prince who would one day lead his people after his mother retired. However, the invasion of the Cybermen, Dark Legion and Nocturnus Clan nearly drove all his kind to extinction, forcing him, his mother, and a few others to venture into Peter’s world to make a new home, and hopefully start anew along with his clan. Characteristics *'Name': Mark 'Markus' Rosen *'Age': 19-20 (appearance; chronologically 120) *'Hair': Green with white stripes *'Eyes': Blue *'Likes': flying in the skies, Liz, Peridot, and Estella (romantically), his mom, video games, Vivian’s cheerfulness *'Dislikes': Bullies, hunters of any creature, Salia’s overprotectiveness, ghosts *'Family': His mother Amy, Vivian (adopted sister) Appearance Human Mark is a Caucasian young man who looks 20 or 19, but is actually chronologically 120-119. He has light tanned skin, a strong lean-built body, with green hair that’s all wild, with two white stripes on the side of his head, and bangs in front framing his face, with a larger one on the right side, and blue eyes. He has a noticeably large scar that travels from his right shoulder to his neck. His usual attire is a white turtleneck shirt, with a brown vest, blue jeans, and white and red sneakers. Dragon In his dragon form, Mark is much larger than a lion or horse, being even larger in size than Liz. He has Emerald Green scales covering his whole body, his sides having small white streak patches in a pattern similar to that of a manta ray. Mark possesses two sets of wings, one main pair on his back and one smaller pair near the base of his rather long tail. Mark, much like in his human form, has a rather large scar on his right shoulder/neck which is around a foot in length with a width of about an inch, though how he acquired it is unknown. Mark's eyes are a bright blue, located near the front of his head and giving him excellent depth perception and reflexes in flight. He can narrow his pupils to slits when threatened or angry, similar to that of a cat. However, when he is docile or happy, his pupils dilate and become more dog-like. He also has a set of retractable teeth. The spines on his head and forelegs are slightly longer to show his growth. He has three sets of extra plates growing on his lower jaw and is also revealed to have a set of extended spines running along his back that aid him in making tight turns. Hybrid Form Background Mark Rosen, also in his world known as Markus, was born of the Dragon Queen, Amina. He was once the Dragon Prince who would one day lead his people after his mother retired. However, the invasion of the Cyber Legion nearly drove all his kind to extinction, and any surviving dragons were captured and converted into Cyber Legionnaires, either by force or those who chose the power for themselves. This in turn tore the kingdom apart and their world, forever turning their beautiful skyway utopia of islands, into a fiery wasteland. Having no choice, this forced him, his mother, and a few others (Vivian, Salia, the Twins, two bodyguards, Pyrus, and Roccos) to venture out of their world by the use of forbidden gates that once allowed them to venture into a world similar to theirs, but inhabited by bipedal small beings, in order to make a new home, and hopefully start anew. Immediately coming into the world, he and his surviving brethren manage to elude strangers in black uniforms (Argent Hunters), by hiding near a cave near the residence of what appeared to be a downed farm estate, unknown to them owned by one Elizabeth ‘Liz’ Azuria, who lived all by herself due to an inheritance she had from her deceased parents. The next morning, Markus dared to venture out to find out more about this world, with his mother worried that it might be just as dangerous. Markus argued they may not have any choice, and that they had to learn more about this world if they were to ever survive in it. Amina conceded, and awoken an ability in them that hadn’t been used in over 5,000 years; the ability to change their form and size into the local species. Mark, now in the form of a human, ventured out of the cave, and up the hill to look around the farm to learn of the seemingly abandoned place. He wonders around the empty farm, seeing only one horse, who seems to warmingly welcome him. He wanders inside, looking around as the place didn’t seem abandoned, as there was someone who recently made a pot of coffee an hour ago. He wanders up the stairway, and finds the bathroom, exploring the room of the toothbrushes, toothpaste, brushes… bras and tampons. Unknown to him, the owner of the place, Liz Azuria, had come back from a thirty-minute sweaty jog, and runs up the stairs to take a quick shower, while stripping down, until she’s down to her pants and her hair, but stopped at the door, as she heard the shower running, as well as the relaxed moaning of someone, stating that the feel of warm water was bliss. Not hesitating and grabbed a plunger as a weapon, Liz pulled the curtain, as she and Mark came eye-to-eye on each other… and screamed at the scene. Mark stumbling out, grabbed Liz in an attempt to balance himself, but they both crash on the ground, with him on top. Both are stunned to say the least in the situation before them, with both blushing… but Liz kicking him below the belt, as she attempts to get out to call the police, but was stopped by a nude and human Salia, who grabs her by the throat, and cups her pelvic region harsh, glaring at a frightened Liz, but Mark manages to come to and stops Salia from going further… however, Amina and the others arrive, all in the nude. Amina (now calling herself Amy) tells Liz their history and how they ended up in Everett. Seeing their plight on this, she agrees they can stay, and that she could renovate the apartment garage house built into the barn for everyone else to stay. But she glares at Mark, stating he needs a job to help pay, and if anyone else could work. Amy agrees to the terms, but Liz states they at least need some clothes, of which she takes them all shopping, but continuously glares at Mark. After a successful job interview, Mark was able to work alongside Liz in Meh Burger as a part-time employee. Though Liz was still glaring daggers and stalking after Mark, of which the senior employee (Shelby Workman) questioned him about it to help. Mark explains of how they met, and Shelby laughs, stating that because he saw her naked must have been the reason. Though she probably got angry because he did so… and wasn’t her boyfriend, stating she’s nothing more than a virgin, earning a confused look on his face, as he rushes over to Liz, asking bluntly about her virginity on why it’s so important to no longer be one… which he does in front of her and male customers of which all blush and get nosebleeds at the light blue haired girl’s predicament. Eventually, he came to Liz's aid after three of her classmates were kidnapped by a giant snowy owl named Death Raptor. It was during this fight that the Rosen Clan met the Talbot Pack, Everett's werewolf protectors. After defeating Death Raptor and turning her back into Mirya Scandius, the two groups became allies and now help each other defend Everett from supernatural threats. Personality Mark, despite his age, is a very young and capable leader, earning the respect and trust of others that follow him. He’s very intelligent, in human and Dragon form, though he also has a dry sense of humor. However, he is still haunted by the numerous dragons that have been killed during his life. He doesn't take kindly to being offended nor anyone offending or endangering his human friend but is usually playful and even a little teasing when not threatened. He shows a sense of great curiosity, like the function of clothing or technology among the human race. Mark can display a bit of an attitude at times, reflecting his dry humor. He isn't easily intimidated and his daring bravado can get him into trouble at times. He is also not above using violence to reach an end, but will usually refrain when told to do so. Overall, the biggest attributes of Mark's personality come through in his relationship with Liz. Equally protective and loyal, he never hesitates to risk his own life when she is put in danger and is more than affectionate when the time calls for it. His sense of devotion also shows itself when protecting his allies and other friends. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Transformation from Human to Dragon' **'Partial Transformation': At first by instinct to save Liz the first time, and with much practice, Mark learns how to partially transform himself at times. **'Anthro Transformation: '''After much practice, Mark can turn himself into an anthropomorphic version of his dragon form for brief periods of time *'Flight''' *'Fire Breath' *'Powerful Gust from Wings' *'Super Strength' *'Durable Scale Mail' *'Immortality': Due to being a dragon, he’s immortal and has a powerful healing factor, easily able to grow new limbs like some reptiles do. *'Alpha Mode: '''Mark's back spines glow a bright blue and gains a boost in strength and the ability to fire powerful streams of plasma from his mouth. Skills *'Keen Intellect''' *'Enhanced Reflexes' *'Culinary Skills' Equipment * Jurah Fang Relationships Mark's Relationships Gallery Mark Rosen all fired up.JPG|Mark Rosen all fired up Mark Rosen (Markus), human attire and anatomy.JPG|Human form (rated) Mark Rosen (Markus), Dragon form.JPG|Dragon form Mark Rosen, Hybrid form.JPG|Hybrid Form Voice Actor Josh Grelle; Matthew Mercer (as an adult) Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Werecreatures Category:Rosen Clan Category:Dragons Category:Heroes Category:Lunar Steel Users Category:Triple Changers